


Grey Area

by BouncyOrb



Series: Nothing Could be Finer [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyOrb/pseuds/BouncyOrb
Summary: Carolina goes on a mundane errand that doesn't go how she expected.
Relationships: Agent Carolina & Emily Grey
Series: Nothing Could be Finer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103643
Kudos: 10





	Grey Area

Carolina was fine running errands between the Feds and the New Republic. She was just about the only one who neither of them would shoot at so when stuff had to go from one to the other, she was usually the one to do it. Dr. Grey was now head medical officer for both armies, so everything medical had to go through her. Carolina hoped that her visit wouldn’t include any ranting, one-sided conversations about whatever was interesting her today, she had other places to be today. She walked into Grey’s office, in a skyscraper high above the city.

“Dr. Grey, I need to pick up some- JESUS!”

Carolina spun around, putting her back to Dr. Grey and slamming the door shut.

“Is something wrong, Agent Carolina?” Dr. Grey asked casually.

“Dr. Grey, you’re…”

“Please…” she interrupted in a breathy voice. “…call me Emily.”

“Um, Emily,” Carolina said, face turning red, “are you…playing with yourself?”

“Of course I am.” Emily said. “No need to be shy, Carolina. You shouldn’t be embarrassed if I’m not.”

Carolina took a second to collect herself then slowly turned around. Emily was leaning back in her office chair, resting her feet on her desk. Lazily dropped on the floor next to the desk was her suit pants and panties. One of her hands was holding a pen, and the other was reaching down between her legs. It was still behind the desk, so Carolina couldn’t see everything, but she watched Emily’s arm shift rhythmically in an unmistakable way. Her shirt was unbuttoned all the way down. One side was brushed off to her side, exposing most of her body to Carolina, who was trying her best to keep eye contact and not let her gaze wander. Emily’s face was well composed. You’d never be able to tell she was masturbating right in front of you, almost fully nude, except for when she closes her eyes and takes deeper breath than normal every now and again.

“What brings you to my office?” Emily asked, seemingly not very invested in what she was doing.

“I was…I was, uh, sent to get some…some medical reports from…” Carolina struggled to stay focused.

“You seem uncomfortable, Carolina.”

“Yeah, well, this is a…unusual position to find you in.” She replied, looking away again.

“What position would you rather I be in?”

Carolina stammered through the beginning of a sentence, still trying her best to look away. She blushed so much she was practically glowing red.

“Carolina…” Emily said, in a comforting tone. Carolina looked back to her. “You can look.”

“Um…o-okay.” Carolina stood still as a statue, but her mind was racing as she tore her gaze from Emily’s face and watched her body rock back and forth in time with her arm. Carolina wanted to take a step forward, but she stopped herself. Emily saw this and chuckled to herself, followed by a quiet moan.

“You know your door was unlocked right?”

“Oh, was it?” Emily said, placing her free hand on her chest in a dramatic gesture. “Oh, how foolish of me, somebody might have walked in and seen me.” she went on, a joyful look on her face.

“Did you…know I was coming?” Carolina asked.

“Maybe.” Emily closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the back of her chair. “Maybe I don’t mind being seen. Like this.”

“Oh. Oh!” Carolina said, slowly catching up to what she was hearing.

“What about you, Carolina? Do you like seeing me like this?” Emily asked, her voice subtly straining.

“I just…I’m just here to…” Carolina could barely keep her mind on track. Emily’s body was surprisingly toned for a doctor. She was sweating a bit, so she seemed to shine under the fluorescent lights. Her head tilted to the side as she let out a louder moan. “Are you sure that this-”

“Do you not like what you see, Carolina?” Emily asked, looking Carolina in her eyes. “Big tough soldier like you…deserves to blow off some steam, don’t you think?” Carolina didn’t answer, she just stood still, watching Emily finger herself more and more intensely.

“Emily, I…”

“Just get over here, you.” Emily ordered.

Carolina finally gave in, and she darted across the room to Emily’s side. She put a hand on the desk and leaned down to Emily’s breasts and put her mouth over her exposed nipple. Emily jerked at the sensation, but kept her hand moving in time with her breaths. Carolina hurriedly stripped down to nothing as she sucked on Emily’s nipple, occasionally using a free hand to grab at her. Emily ran a hand through Carolina’s hair, feeling her gentle motions as she continued to suck. She suddenly gripped her hand into a fist, grabbing Carolina’s hair, and coaxing a moan from the Freelancer.

“How long has it been since somebody saw you like this, Carolina?” Emily asked.

“Too long.” Carolina said. She moved towards Emily’s face, pulling against her grip on her hair as she moved in for a kiss. “Are you close?” she asked, pulling away.

Emily didn’t answer, but her hand sped up. Carolina moved back in for another kiss, moving her hand down Emily’s arm until she reached hers. Carolina felt her hand moving, in and out, quicker and quicker. Carolina put her hand over hers, moving in sync, helping her fingers move in and out, helping her to build up more and more.

“Carolina, I…”

She kissed Emily again, and Emily moaned into Carolina’s mouth. Carolina held on tight to Emily’s hand, using her own hand to fuck her. She could feel her movements getting more twitchy, her breathing speeding up, and Emily was moaning her name over and over.

“Carolina…aahh, Carolina!” she repeated louder and louder. Carolina loved to hear her like this. She kissed Emily one more time, pulling her in by her face as she brought her over the edge. Emily’s moans here reverberating through both of them as she reached orgasm. Carolina, never one to be outdone, didn’t slow down for a second even now. She watched as Emily realized she wasn’t gonna stop. A hint of worry, quickly replaced by unrestrained bliss.

“F-fuck, Caro…Carolina…ah! Fuck!” She shouted again, as Carolina kept her pace, still using Emily’s hand to bring her to a second climax. “I’m go-gonna…oh, Carolina!”

Emily’s body collapsed in on itself, her arms and legs pulling in to her torso as Carolina trailed kisses down to the side of her neck. Emily’s breaths were shaky and shallow, and she grabbed for Carolina trying to anchor herself to her chair and keep from falling to the floor. Carolina didn’t stop until Emily’s chest slowed with her breathing.

“That…was…” Emily couldn’t keep her eyes open, barely awake enough to speak. “Thank you…agent Carolina.”

Carolina gave her a satisfied hum, kissing her neck again, drawing out another stuttered moan from the doctor as she stood up from her desk. Carolina looked down at Emily, blissfully laid out on her chair. Her legs had knocked a few stacks of documents to the floor.

“Are those for me?” Carolina asked.

“Probably.” Emily sighed. “Who cares.”

“Doctor.” Carolina said, picking up her clothes from beside her desk. “I’d like to book an appointment for later this week.”

“Don’t worry,” she said, nearly asleep, “I take walk-ins.”


End file.
